


Legend of Water-God

by MasterKane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Legends, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: I've been reading Kami-sama no Uroko, and started thinking of interesting mythology for a conculture. My goal is to translate this into a conlang.conculture: constructed culture, fictional cultureconlang: constructed language (ie. Klingon, Na'vi)





	Legend of Water-God

**Author's Note:**

> Eshka: my alien species
> 
> bearer-: Eshka's third sex
> 
> The "Gods" here are closer to Japanese kami. They are shapeshifters that can take the forms of their previous lives.

There once were two conmen gods, who saw an opportunity in a dry season. In Eshka form, Ice-God went to the village upriver, where the people wished for rain for their crops, while Fire-God went to the village downriver, which was being burned down by a massive forest fire. He spoke to the queen, telling her she should implore Water-God with a sacrifice, and he would provide rain to douse the fires, and the river would provide lumber to rebuild their village. Once his eyes laid on the bearer-prince, he informed her such an emergency response could only be granted for a great sacrifice - the highest bearer-son.

Upriver, Ice-God told the villagers they must stop sacrificing animals, for they're angering Water-God, who's preferred form is a herbivorous-dragon. The only suitable food capable of sustaining such a large creature, is trees. And so, with Ice-God's instruction, the village set about cutting down many trees, binding their trunks together in groups so they would make it all the way to Water-God at the end of the river without getting stuck.

With the sacrifices made, that night Fire-God and Ice-God met up. Ice-God gathered a storm, and Fire-God melted his snow, and as promised, heavy rains fell, watering the fields, dousing the fires, and filling the river so the lumber was carried to the village downstream. Satisfied they'd completed their work, the two flew through the dark sky to where the bearer-prince was waiting, and collected him.

"You!" the bearer-prince exclaimed, when he saw Fire-God's Eshka form. "Did you really make this happen?" he asked.

"Yes," Fire-God confirmed.

"We both did," Ice-God added.

"Well, I was only promised to Water-God, so you can't both be with me."

" _We_ are Water-God," Fire-God explained. "Imagine if you made a deal with Groveton, and then tried to back out of your end because Groveton was a village, not a person," he said, as if that was ridiculous. The bearer-prince was sure if you were expected to marry everyone in the village instead of the implied **one** , that's what would be ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Groveton is just a placeholder. It'll probably get changed once I translate and come up with something real.
> 
> I've marked this as complete, because it can stand on its own, but if you want to be notified if/when the translated chapter comes out, make sure you subscribe to the work (Or my profile).
> 
> If people are interested, I might make a work with chapters on different aspects of Eshka biology, cultures, etc. and might even eventually make other stories set in their universe (that read like actual fics instead of legends).


End file.
